


Wolf & Lamb

by NightWolf713



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolf713/pseuds/NightWolf713
Summary: "Can you tell me a story, Wolf?""What kind of story?""Your favorite story."A lamb and a wolf are set in their ways, right? How could they be different? Well, Wolf knows, and so does Lamb. Too bad the others can't see what they can.





	Wolf & Lamb

A lamb ambles into a cave, sweeping his green gaze around the small space. It only takes a moment before his gaze falls onto the other occupant of the cave: a sleeping wolf.

"Wolf, Wolf. Have you been sleeping long, Wolf?" He asks, striding to the wolf's side.

The wolf's eyes open and a rumbling chuckle echoes between the stone walls. "As long as usual, Lamb."

"Oh." Lamb tilts his head. "Can you tell me a story, Wolf?"

"What kind of story?"

"Your favorite story."

Wolf raises her head, amber gaze piercing through the shadows that have fallen over her face. "My favorite? Alright. Settle now, it's a rather long one."

Lamb nods, smiling, and lies beside Wolf. He leans against her side, resting his chin on the fur of her shoulder.

Once Wolf sees that Lamb has settled, she clears her throat. "Not too long ago, there was a young lamb. She had very soft wool, but her eyes weren't of her kind. She had a wolf's gaze, and the others like her hated it."

Lamb's ears twitch, his eyes slightly wide. He remains silent, though, and Wolf continues.

"They tried to control the lamb, so that the wolf in her gaze wouldn't bleed into anything else. They wanted to destroy the wolf in her, and she knew it. She knew she had a wolf gaze, that the wolf had come from her own heart and soul. She was a wolf in sheep's wool, and she knew it. The other sheep tried to control her, mold her into a lamb like any other, and she fought it."

"Why did she fight it?" Lamb asks.

Wolf tilts her head, ears swiveling towards Lamb. "She didn't like being a lamb. Being a lamb meant she was a thing of softness and frailty. She knew she could be different, that she could become a thing of strength and sharpness. She wanted to become a wolf like her gaze, and so she fought against those trying to keep her a lamb."

"But sheep can be strong."

"Yes, they can, but she didn't know that. She thought the only way to be strong was if she traded her wool for fur. And so, on the night when she finally had enough of her herd, she climbed over the fence keeping her herd safe, and strode into the forest."

"What about her herd?"

"It varied among the sheep. Some were sad to see her go, others were glad she was gone." Wolf rests her head on her paws, closing her eyes.

"Did she become a wolf?"

"Yes, but it was a very long and difficult process. She was strong among her herd, but she was weak to the forest. Every time she tried and proved herself worthy of a pelt of fur, she would fail and be chased from the wolves' territory. She grew frustrated and doubtful, wondering if she was wrong about her nature. Then she recalled the wolf in her gaze, heart, and soul. She felt it clawing at her, and decided she would try again, as many times as it took until she was worthy."

"How many times did it take?"

"Countless. She learned to outrun the wolves and other dangers, how to train herself so she could grow stronger. Once she had mastered those skills, she proved herself. Her wool was stripped away and replaced with thick locks of fur. The lamb became a wolf, and she had never felt such elation."

"I like that story." Lamb rests his head on his hooves. "I know one similar to it. But instead of a lamb changing into a wolf, a wolf turned into a lamb. He learned to let go of the anger and fear keeping his teeth and claws sharp."

Wolf's eyes open again. "That sounds like a good story. Will you tell me it tomorrow, Lamb?"

"Of course, Wolf."


End file.
